


how you come and you go for it

by PandaFlower



Category: Naruto
Genre: According to Izuna, Don't say I didn't warn you, Happy Birth Izu!, In celebration of Izuna's birthday, M/M, Much better written porn than last time, Science fact: orgasms are great for headaches, Thirty percent of Tobirama's headaches are his own fault, this is porn in case you missed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower
Summary: In which Tobirama self-medicates his migraines with orgasms, and Izuna gladly helps.





	how you come and you go for it

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Izuna!

The bedroom was dark; Izuna’s first and loudest warning the instant he walked in the door. The whole house was dark. There was always some kind of light on for Tobirama to read by when Izuna wasn’t around to complain about his lack of sleeping. Save for one particular occasion.

He huffed in utter, complete lack of surprise to find his stubborn Senju sprawled half dressed on the bed, expression pinched, glaring at the ceiling, one hand half-heartedly stroking his length. Honestly, if his Senju just stuck to a regular sleeping and eating schedule his migraines would clear up by at least thirty percent. At least! But did he listen? Absolutely not.

“I can feel you judging me from over there, and I don’t appreciate it,” Tobirama informed him waspishly, a bare whisper in deference to his undoubtedly vicious headache. Izuna folded his arms, leaning in the doorway.

“I bet it’s the nicest thing you can feel right now,” Izuna said quietly, gaze lingering where Tobirama’s hand slowed from stroking to something more akin to fidgeting. “Do you even want to get off?” Tobirama hissed in impotent aggravation.

“Either come help or fuck off,” he switched his glare from the ceiling to Izuna and paused, taken aback, at his active sharingan. Izuna didn’t know why he was surprised, it was dark in the room.

As a matter of fact…

Even in the darkness he could still pick out the traceries of red where there should only be white sclera. Ah, figures. No doubt Tobirama stayed up until a migraine slammed into his temples, then found he was in too much pain to sleep.

Izuna pushed off the doorway and headed to the adjoining bathroom, flicking on the dim light to the sound of his Senju cursing. He pulled a hand towel from the closet and ran it under cold water, wringing out the excess until it was cool and damp but not wet. And because he wasn’t a complete asshole he flicked the light off, not even needing to blink with his sharingan.

He was, perhaps, a little more amused than he should be to find Tobirama curled away from the bathroom, dick abandoned in favor of clenching his fingers over his eyes. Izuna only had so much sympathy to spare when the real issue was a continued stubborn disregard for one’s own health. A little reminder of his own foolishness was well deserved. But just a little.

Tobirama rolled back over when a hand was placed on his shoulder easy enough, groaning in relief when the cool towel was draped over his eyes. Izuna had to smirk, sitting on the edge of the bed; that’s the problem with stoicism, you get so used to hardship it becomes easy to get the upper hand with kindnesses.

And he did relax so nicely under Izuna’s touch the times he was too in need to spare a thought for his pride.

“You really do, do this to yourself, y’know,” Izuna murmured, tracing a finger over his Senju’s collarbone, feeling and hearing his breathing slow. Tobirama just hummed quietly and blindly skimmed a hand up Izuna’s arm, other hand coming up to tug at his shirt once he found his shoulder. Izuna went willingly, bending down just far enough to brush their mouths together. Tobirama tipped his chin up for a deeper kiss and Izuna took the opportunity to duck and latch teeth onto the skin of his throat.

Tobirama made a noise of discontent low in his throat that Izuna felt more through his teeth than heard. “That’s not what I want,” he said, an edge of complaint. “Izuna.”

“But dearheart,” Izuna dragged his tongue up Tobirama’s adam’s apple, murmuring into the join of his jaw, “you don’t feel well. I have to be _gentle_.”

“Don’t call me that,” Tobirama said, tangling his fingers in Izuna’s hair and dislodging the tie, dark strands falling over his shoulders. Izuna kissed his way to his mouth, keeping the press light and teasing, and more importantly, thoroughly distracting while he snaked a hand out to the side table lamp.

Tobirama jerked him away with the grip on his hair at the sound of the click, “Did you—?” His expression went flat under the towel. “You bastard.”

Izuna smirked, leaning away until his Senju was forced to let go or lose the only thing keeping him from getting an eyeful of light. “You mind hanging tight while I undress? Thanks.”

Tobirama drew a sharp, irritated breath through his nose, jaw twitching with the urge to clench. Izuna just smiled wider, slipping off the bed and starting to strip. Carelessly tossing his travel worn clothes in the hamper he took a moment to admire the vision sprawled across their bed.

Having barely bothered to undress, Tobirama’s kimono shirt lay open and loose, his pants merely pushed down his hips, flagging erection lying on his belly. His feet were tangled in the blanket and his hands were clawed into the pillow on either side of a truly spectacular scowl. A healthy flush suffused his face and crawled down his chest, past redder marks left by teeth on his throat. Somehow, the fact that he was essentially blindfolded just gave Izuna a deeper thrill, excitement beginning to creep up his spine.

“Are you quite finished?” Tobirama asked dryly. “This is quite boring on my end, I assure you.”

“I’m an Uchiha,” Izuna said, rolling his eyes. “We like to look.” Understatement. Gods, his Senju was so handsome, he could look forever and never tire.

“And _I_ would like you to _touch_ , but you don’t see me complaining,” Tobirama retorted, mouth twisting. “Oh wait.”

“Patience, dearheart,” Izuna said, placing a knee on the foot of the bed and nudging Tobirama’s knees apart to crawl in between, grabbing his hips. His smirk widened as Tobirama’s scowl deepened, he did so dislike nicknames, but affectionate nicknames had a special place in his heart wedged close to embarrassment. It was hilarious.

Nonetheless, he was starting to lose his enticing flush. Too much teasing and Izuna would lose the mood entirely. And that just wouldn’t do.

He started with rubbing circles on his hips with his thumbs, letting the motion naturally move his hands in and up his torso. Feeling Tobirama’s breathing hitch under his hands, the smooth skin pebbling. He ducked to let his lips skim over his breast bone, gradually applying more pressure as he veered right, sucking dark marks over his ribs where he was sensitive.

Tobirama gasped, twitching in his hold. He clutched at Izuna’s shoulders, grip spasming when Izuna found a spot that verged on ticklish. Izuna slotted his right hand under his ribs, rubbing circles, and let his left trail up to roll a nipple between his fingertips. Tobirama’s breathing stuttered, leg reflexively curling and straightening in response to the nerves lighting up on that side, brushing up against Izuna’s thigh.

Izuna delighted in Tobirama’s open responses; so easy, so uninhibited. So willing to let Izuna be _nice_ when he was cranky and sore and tired, and damn if he didn’t love having the Senju pliable and relaxed under him. Times like these Izuna was almost convinced Tobirama agreed to a relationship just for the sex. Not in an ‘only wanted him for his body’ way, more of an ‘orgasms make me feel better but I don’t always feel like doing it myself’ kind of way.

That is to say, the bastard enjoyed being lazy on occasion.

When a whine escaped him Izuna switched to the other side, eliciting a more ragged noise. Hands tugged at Izuna’s hair, blunt nails dragging over his scalp and sending bright shudders down the nerves in his back, making him arch. Pausing to nuzzle the skin, licking up to the nipple and giving it a gentle kiss.

“Must you be so slow?” Tobirama gasped out, trying to twist without knocking his towel off. Peripherally, Izuna wondered if he ought to replace it. Surely, he was so flushed it had lost all coolness by now?

“I thought you liked foreplay,” Izuna said teasingly, kissing his way down Tobirama’s abdomen, blowing on the muscles just to watch them shiver, licking over the scars.

“I like getting off even more,” Tobirama said tartly, the stern effect ruined by the tremor in his spine trying to resolve into an arch, the breathy quality of his voice. Izuna reveled in it shamelessly.

“ _Patience_ ,” Izuna chided. “It’s not easy to _keep_ you in the mood with a migraine this bad.” He ran fingers in the creases of Tobirama’s hips, finally drawing near where Tobirama actually wanted him only to draw away again in favor of hooking the waistband of his pants and drawing them off, scratching down the backs of Tobirama’s thighs in tantalizing trails.

Tobirama _keened_ ; part frustration, part enjoyment, part thwarted relief. As soon as his legs were free he was hooking them around Izuna’s hips and trying to pull him closer. Slight, ragged noises emerging from between clenched teeth, a stifled ode to burning need.

Luckily enough, Izuna finally felt like obliging.

After the delicacy of the build up he swooped down with abandon; putting hands, lips, tongue, and _teeth_ to good use until Tobirama was writhing in his hold, moaning freely despite himself, in spite of himself. With one hand wrapped around the shaft and a thumb stroking circles on the head, he sucked marks around the base, threatening enough of a bite that hips jerked until he soothed the marks with long licks. Digging his tongue into the thin skin and dragging it up the side of the shaft, pressing his mouth to the head in a sweet kiss.

Tobirama was clawing at the sheets now, panting, skin flushed and beginning to slick with sweat.

He was getting close.

His idle free hand made its way further between the Senju’s legs, stroking soft through the instinctive twitch. Then digging a knuckle into his perineum as soon as he relaxed, and again just for the fun of it. Tobirama gasped harshly and went rigid, trembling hard, riding the edge.

Izuna sucked his dick down to the root and dug his knuckle in again, and Tobirama was coming with a cry, sitting up to hunch over his head, legs clamped tight around him. The towel fell off the bed, ignored. Tobirama fell back on the bed limply, quivering faintly as the abominable tension in his head and spine completely drained out with a heartfelt groan.

Izuna sat up, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth in an absent motion, gazing with satisfaction at the panting, limp mess he’d made of his Senju. His own need thrummed under his skin with gentle heat but it could wait a minute while he assessed things.

“Better?” He asked, crawling up to rest his forehead on Tobirama’s, a barely there nuzzle.

“Much,” Tobirama hummed contently, wrapping a hand around Izuna’s nape and tilting his chin up for a proper kiss that Izuna happily reciprocated. It was certainly counterproductive to calming down, but oh well. “You should give me another one.”

Say what.

Izuna detached himself with a frown, “You sure you’re up for that? I’d recommend a nap first.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes. Why was that always the first thing to come back after a migraine cleared? You’d think it’d be a marginally pleasanter demeanor and you would be wrong almost every time.

“I actually slept at least five hours last night, so it wasn’t sleep deprivation this time,” Tobirama said, scowl returning. “It was an excess of paperwork that did it.” Translation: Hashirama was procrastinating extra hard today, and it may or may not have involved Madara to boot.

“Oh, in that case,” Izuna murmured, reaching out to rummage in the side table drawer for the lube. “I might have something for you.”

“You’d better,” Tobirama said imperiously, an easy half-smile to let him know he was teasing. Izuna couldn’t resist kissing it, licking his way into his mouth, breaking away just to come back, gently suckling his bottom lip. Tobirama groaned and arched up into it, gripping Izuna’s hip and tugging him down to lay on top of him.

Having somehow located the lube through blind groping, Izuna hurried to pop it open before things devolved into dry rutting. Tobirama might enjoy the hard friction but he most certainly did not.

Now properly slicked up the glide was nothing but smooth pleasure between them. Izuna hooked a hand under a pale thigh and hitched it up, Tobirama letting go of his hip in favor of wrapping a hand around their dicks and stroking. Izuna groaned into his mouth, momentarily slumping as Tobirama worked him into a higher state, and himself back to full hardness.

“Alright—” Tobirama captured his mouth again and he lost a lightheaded minute in the sensation. “I’m going to come like this and you will have no one to blame but yourself!” Izuna blurted, panting for breath.

Tobirama relaxed his hold on him instantly and Izuna sat up, eyeing his embarrassed flush and bright-eyed glare.

“Are you pouting?” He asked gleefully, and sure enough there was a slight jut to his lower lip.

“Get your eyes checked, Uchiha,” Tobirama snapped, flush deepening. Izuna grinned delightedly, conceding one last deep kiss.

He’d admit to some impatience at this point, the eagerness finally neck and neck to his urge to keep teasing. So he didn’t anymore. The heat was rising under his skin and the hotter coil in his gut was winding ever tighter to completion. Even the air seemed too thin.

Tobirama arched under him, groaning, as he circled his entrance before inserting first one, then two fingers in rapid succession, scissoring quickly. Izuna was always greedy for this part, greedy for the pleasure, greedy for the view, greedy for the _trust_. It was a heady thing to spread out a former enemy like this, no matter how much bad blood they’d buried. He added a third finger and _curled_ just to listen to his Senju choke on how good it felt.

“Enough, enough,” Tobirama gasped, clawing at him, for him, wanting him close again.

Izuna removed his fingers and wasted no time lining himself up, letting Tobirama pull him into another kiss, the both of them moaning as he sank in slowly. Tobirama was warm, the tight clutch of him slick with lube, and the first thrust felt like the proper welcome home he’d been missing since he walked in the door. And the next thrust felt even better.

With as eager as was, Izuna kept a quick pace; rolling his hips to the tempo of his own frantic heartbeat. His lover had no complaints if the enthusiastic way he met his thrusts, or the moans muffled against his shoulder were any indication. There was a buzzing building in his ears, from the blood rushing, from the lightheadedness; vision narrowing with focus.

They were so close.

Izuna shifted his weight to reach down where they were connected and rub a finger around his sensitive entrance. Tobirama _shuddered_ and then there were teeth in his shoulder, a cry breaking against his skin. He was riding the edge again, as Izuna was.

They were both taut to the snapping point. Just one more _push_.

Izuna dug a knuckle into Tobirama’s perineum and skated over his prostate and that was it; Tobirama went rigid with a strangled gasp, semen splashing against their stomachs. Izuna arched, grinding into the slick, tightening clutch of muscle until it milked him over the edge as well, falling with a cry of his own.

Tobirama somehow had enough coordination to roll them when Izuna collapsed on him, grunting unhappily as he slipped out. Izuna would concur but he was a little busy enjoying the aftershocks dancing up and down his nerves. He did have to laugh at the appearing scowl, damn Senju couldn’t be content for two seconds post-orgasm. He nuzzled close, slowly stroking a hand up and down Tobirama’s flank until the cranky furrow smoothed out some and he accepted the inevitable cuddle with not entirely ill grace.

“Welcome home,” Tobirama murmured into Izuna’s hair, breathing deeply. Izuna hadn’t the faintest idea why, all he’d smell was the outdoors in general and leaf mulch in specific. That section of the forest was sorely due for a seasonal burn.

“Good to be home,” Izuna murmured back, the sleepy lassitude of long travel and good sex stealing over him. They could shower in minute. Or in the morning. Whenever. “Mission was so boring.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“I showed up and they surrendered. Can you believe the lack of spine?”

“How unexpected,” Tobirama deadpanned. “One of the most notorious shinobi in Fire country and they dare show an iota of self-preservation in your presence. The rudeness of it all.”

“I know,” Izuna sniffed. “You were always so polite and ready to square down. This is why I love you best.”

Tobirama sighed in fond exasperation, “I love you too. Go to sleep.”

Izuna squinted an eye open. When had he closed them? “You’re not going to sneak out of bed while I’m out?”

“No,” Tobirama said simply. Izuna squinted harder, he did not trust that blank face.

“And you’re going to turn the light out and actually sleep instead of reading the night away?” Because he was tired, not stupid enough to leave loopholes thank you. Otherwise they’d be doing this same song and dance tomorrow, but much more perfunctorily because Tobirama really would pass out on him as soon as the headache cleared enough to let him sleep.

“ _Yes_ , now go to sleep,” Tobirama scowled.

“You’re the one closest to the lamp, dearheart,” Izuna drawled, arching a brow. “Do you mind getting that?”

Tobirama gave him a magnificently cranky look that in any other circumstances he’d be recording for future laughs, but nonetheless grudgingly rolled over to click the light out.

“Much better,” Izuna sighed, nuzzling back into a pale shoulder. Long fingers carefully wound themselves into his hair.

“As you say.”


End file.
